


Bewitched

by Htanguma85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Htanguma85/pseuds/Htanguma85
Summary: Dean hates witches





	1. Bewitched

The closer it got to halloween, the more excited you got. You had picked out the most amazing costume and dean was definitely gonna die. First off, because he hates witches, and second, you looked fucking amazing in it.

The weeks passed and finally the was the day of the party. Everyone was getting ready to head over to Jody’s party at the Roadhouse. You were beyond excited because you had been crushing on Dean for quite awhile now and your costume was gonna blow him away. 

Dean walked out of his bedroom with his “Werepire” costume and a smug grin on his face. 

“Really Dean? That's what you’re going with?” you said with exasperation.

“What are you talking about Y/N? This is a classic!” Dean said defensively, “you're just mad i’m gonna look hotter than you, arent ya?”

You rolled your eyes. “Whatever Winchester! You know damn right i’m the hotter one by far.” you said with a smirk. You skipped off to the Winchesters bathroom to get ready. Charlie was already in the bathroom finishing up her hair. 

“Hey Y/N! Im almost done and then i can help you with your hair and makeup. What are you going as again?” Charlie inquired cheerily. 

You smirked while pulling on the corset. “A witch. Can you help me lace up the back?” you said while bending over to pick up the matching black mini skirt. 

Charlie whistled. “Damn girl! You are by far the sexiest witch I have ever seen!” she said appreciatively while staring at your ass. 

You chuckled and straightened up while pulling the skirt up around your hips. “Thanks charlie”. You felt cold hands on your back as the corset tightened up. You pulled the garters on and clipped them to your fishnets. All that was left to do was your hair and makeup. You applied lots of black eyeshadow around your eyes and glued on some fake eyelashes. A little black lipstick and your look was finished. You feel a tugging on your hair as Charlie starts clipping the long black wig on. She plugs in the curling iron and starts wrapping sections of the wig around it. Once she was done, you grabbed the pointed witch hat off the counter next to you and put it on. You turned around to face charlie again and smiled. 

“How do i look?” you asked excitedly. 

Charlie wrap her arms around your neck and kissed your cheek. “You look amazing. Deans gonna love it.” she whispered in your ear. 

“Wha- I- what are you talking about?” you sputtered defensively. Your face flushed red as you tried to brush Charlie’s comment off. Were you really that obvious? 

“Come on Y/N! You didn’t really think you could hide your crush from me of all people?” she said smugly. “Now go out there and strut your stuff”. She shoved you out of the bathroom and into the living room where Sam and Dean were waiting. 

“Ugh, finally! How long does it take to put on a cos-... Woah” Dean cut himself off when he saw you. “So, uhm, what are you supposed to be Y/N?” 

You giggled and looked down at your shoes. “A Witch. Do you like it?”

He looked you up and down and his stare caught on your cleavage. He quickly looked back up to meet your eyes and cleared his throat. “Ahem-... Yeah you look amazing Y/N!” he said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Okay lovebirds, time to go! Jody’s probably pissed that were late as it is.” charlie cut in.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

When you arrived at the Roadhouse the party was in full swing. You could feels dozens of eyes on you as you crossed the room. Everyone had some kind of costume on. Some just went with the cliche cat ears and drawn on whiskers, but others went all out. One couple was dressed as Captain America and The Winter Soldier. You saw a few other people dressed as witches as well, but you knew none of them looked as good as you. You walked across the dancefloor to bar to grab some liquid courage. 

You knocked back a couple shots of tequila and ordered a round of shots for the group. You felt a hand on your shoulder and heard Dean’s low voice ask, “hey Y/N, wanna dance?”

“Sure! Let me go bring these to our table real quick!” you said, gesturing to the tray of drinks next to your arm. You grabbed the tray and almost spilled them in your hurry to get back to dean. 

“Here you go! Me and dean are gonna go dance. Don’t wait up!” you yelled behind you with a wink as you skipped back towards the dancefloor. You spotted dean and sped towards him.

“Hey dean” you said flirtatiously as you grabbed his arm. “You ready?”

“Yeah” dean breathed out as you dragged him to the dancefloor.  
An upbeat song started playing and you turned your back to him to grind against him. You reached behind you to stroke his cheek. He spun you around and you gasped loudly. 

“God you’re so fucking hot Y/N.” dean groaned. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and whispered “wanna get out of here?” while still grinding against his hardening dick.

He groaned again and leaned down to kiss you. His lips were soft against yours. 

“Fuck Y/N, you put a spell on me.”


	2. Sacrelige

Do I wanna get out of here, Id that even a question?” said Dean  
“Hell yes!” Replied y/n  
Dean and yn stumbled out into the crisp night air as they walked hand in hand toward baby. Dean held open the door for you and walked to his own side and slid in but before he drove off he pulled out his phone to shoot off a quick text to Sam.   
Hey Sammy see if Jody or Charlie can give you a lift back YN wasn’t feeling well and I'm taking her home. Don’t wait up ok 


End file.
